


Golden Sun

by johnils (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, everything here takes place in china and in chinese language yall knows right, not really important tho, not the best winkun fic but im deprived, photographer!kun, short angst in the beginning and minor character death, unbeta as usual ;;, winkun - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/johnils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun love photography and his muse may or may not be the boy who dances at the crack of dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kun takes pictures of a beautiful boy who dances at the crack of dawn.

If there is one thing Qian Kun is most passionate about aside astronomy and field work, it would _definitely_ be photography. It started out from observing his father whom had inspired him when he was younger and was very much Kun’s role model in photography. Kun’s father was a freelance photographer but one who is well-recognized and has won so much award for each and every piece of photograph the elder man could and had ever captured, and with shining medals, trophies and certificate hung and displayed at home, his father’s passion had sparked Kun’s very own.

  


“It’s all captured in _that_ moment of time. And that moment of time is something you would want to keep and treasure most”, his father told him once with a warm smile and a gentle pat to young Kun’s head before he continued, “But bear in mind, photography may last forever but some things are better seen with real eyes than the lenses of our camera. Some things needs better appreciating than to just be hung on the empty walls of our home.”

  


Kun kept those words in heart though even when years later had his father retired from the photography field. His father is far too old, the elder man complained playfully to his son about his age and how he would say his bones are too sore for heavy movements and his eye-sight aren’t seeing things as how he used to. He passed his assets to Kun, telling him to take good care of his treasured camera and lenses and to treasure it as much as he does and how he wished to see things with his real eyes from now one while he still can.

  


Later did Kun know, that was the last thing Kun’s father could ever give to him.

  


-

  


Kun was almost breathless but the photographer smiled widely upon the sight of sunrise. It is absolutely beautiful, Kun thought to himself as he admired the painted skies of orange and yellow hues and the beauty of nature that surrounds before he held his camera up, one given by his late father and snapped a couple of pictures after he had adjusted the camera setting to what he had wanted.

  


“I wonder if you’re looking at the same sunrise from up there, dad”, Kun spoke to no one in particular after he had set his camera down to enjoy the remaining setting of the sun. Kun remembered his father’s words from years before and had kept it to his heart when he took some time to admire the air up as he had climbed all the way up the hills to get this beautiful picturesque so why not. 

  


Once Kun had deemed that he had enjoyed the beauty of nature enough, he took hold of his camera, wanting to go through the gallery of what he had taken from before. Most of the picture came out nicely albeit of different aperture and angles but one picture in particular took his entire attention (and breath) away. Unknowingly, there was a silhouette despite the figure being taken in a medium-close up length, which only showed up to the figure’s waist but it took Kun aback because this was possibly one of the best shot out of many.

  


The photographer looked up from his camera and let his eyes wondered about to search for the unknown figure that he had candidly took but to no avail there was no one else there but Kun himself and this left the male disappointed because this figure could have been his potential muse. But Kun is determined to find out who this person is and wondered if they could pose for him the next time ‘round. 

  


-

  


There he was, Kun’s muse. Kun had finally see his muse two days from the day he had last seen the male’s silhouette from his camera gallery. Standing not too from the man-made pavement of the hill, a rather tall and handsome male with delicate features and raven-haired that Kun could only want to admire always if possible, stood not far from him, possibly even unaware of Kun’s presence. It seems that the raven-haired was dressed in some traditional Chinese clothing and the male was practicing martial arts before having to incorporate them with rather fancy, flexible dance moves that Kun could only appreciate than to describe it through technical terms. 

  


It was still quite early and the sun isn’t up yet but even so, the sight of the other male dancing had captivate Kun even without the help of the rising sun and boy, was he nervous for the first time since forever. Kun was about to wait a bit more as he sets his camera setting, pretending to busy himself so in any case the other boy noticed him, he has a perfect excuse of what he is doing up here so early in the morning before he go on taking pictures of the male and the beauty that surrounds him though it wait wasn’t long as the sun started rising. Kun took a moment to appreciate the dancing boy whom danced with much passion before he held his camera up and with soft-sounding shutter, he clicked the camera away, taking the pictures he needed of the boy who danced at the crack of dawn.

  


Once he had seemed satisfied with the amount and the quality of the photos he had taken after going through his gallery, he looked up to see the dancing boy gone and wondered where the latter went only to feel a tap on his back which made Kun turn around to see the male now all too close to him and it took the photographer aback.

  


“Were you taking pictures of me?” the raven-haired asked with a Chinese accent to heavy but nothing hard for Kun to decipher what the other male was asking.

  


“I- Yes- It’s just- you dance very beautifully.” Kun flustered to his confession and hoped he didn’t seem to sound like a creep or a pervert to the other male.

  


The other male raised his brows at the other male but had simply laughed it off after. “I know”, the male said casually before he took a seat to where the male had seated himself. “Can I see?” the male pointed his finger towards Kun’s camera.

  


Still in the state a shock, Kun took a while to figure out what the male was asking or even saying before muttered a soft ‘oh’ before he clicked on the gallery button and showed the captured photos to the male. The raven-haired male leaned close to take a good look of the photos Kun had took, engrossed with what was taken and in exchange had simply uttered soft ‘oh’ and ‘ah’ coming out from the other male’s mouth. 

  


Kun was by now looking at the male and noticed more of the other male’s facial feature now that the latter was up close and even personal – the other male had lashes too pretty for a guy and lips that seemed really soft. Beads of sweat clung to the raven-haired male’s forehead but Kun thought it rather made the other male looked more amazing. Or beautiful. (Or Kun is _simply_ infatuated). 

  


“They’re pretty”, the other male responded and looked up, only to meet Kun’s gaze on him.

  


Kun blinked before he faked a cough and looked away. “Well they’re only pretty because _you_ made it pretty”, Kun rubbed his nape, trying not to fluster from the compliment given and from how close he and the other male was along with the eye contact made.

  


The other male smiled. “I’m Dong Sicheng. You can call me Sicheng. And you are?”

  


Kun turned his head back to look at Sicheng. “Kun. Qian Kun.”

  


“Kun”, Sicheng repeated the Kun’s name and Kun felt like his name suddenly sound a whole lot nicer being said by the other male. 

  


“As charges for taking pictures of me, you do know it’s a crime or a form of stalking right?” Sicheng laughed as Kun turned white, afraid the other male might press charges before he continued, “Do you want to go drink tea and eat mantou with me as a form of payment?” Sicheng beamed a cheeky smile at the other male and of course, Kun could only sighed in relief from what the other male had asked before smiling at the other male.

  


“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from sin. Also, comments are much appreciated ;; // twitter: johnil_twt


End file.
